Mark Dresser
Mark Dresser (b. 1952 in Los Angeles) is an American double bass player and composer.class=artist|id=p6424|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography video:Mark Dresser He has performed and recorded with many of the luminaries of "new" jazz composition and improvisation. For ten years he performed with the Anthony Braxton Quartet, as well as diverse groups led by Ray Anderson, Tim Berne, Anthony Davis, Gerry Hemingway, John Zorn, and others. He has made over sixty recordings. He has received grants from New York Foundation for the Arts and Meet the Composer, as well as fellowships to the MacDowell Colony and Civitella Ranieri. He holds both B.A. and M.A. degrees in music from the University of California, San Diego where he studied contrabass with the seminal virtuoso of twentieth century performance practice, Maestro Bertram Turetzky. He was awarded a 1983 Fulbright Fellowship for advanced contrabass study with Maestro Franco Petracchi. Dresser has been composing and performing solo contrabass and ensemble music professionally since 1972 throughout North America, Europe and the Far East. His own projects include Mark Dresser's "Force Green," and the Mark Dresser Trio, performing his music for the French Surrealist film masterpiece of Luis Buñuel and Salvador Dalí, Un chien andalou as well as the German expressionist silent film classic, The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. Additional original solo bass music was composed for the New York Shakespeare Festival Production of HENRY VI. Collaborative projects include "The Double Trio," composed of the "Arcado String Trio" and the Trio du Clarinettes. He was commissioned by the Banliues Bleues Festival in Paris to premier Dresser's composition Bosnia, later recorded on CD by the "Double Trio" as Green Dolphy Street on ENJA. A founding member of the Arcado String Trio, he also received a commission from WDR Radio of Cologne, Germany in 1991 to compose For Not the Law, an extended work for string trio and orchestra. Released on CD by JMT, For Three Strings and Orchestra, is the third of five CDs recorded by Arcado. In 1992, Dresser composed and performed Armadillo, for Arcado and the WDR Big Band. In 1995, The Banquet, a double concert for various flutes and contrabass with string quartet was written and commissioned by Swiss flute virtuoso Matthias Ziegler. Invocation, on Knitting Factory Works is the most recent CD of Dresser's contrabass music. Discography As leader * 1993 - The Cabinet Of Dr. Caligari (Knitting Factory) * 1995 - Invocation (Knitting Factory) * 1997 - Banquet (Tzadik) * 1997 - Eye'll Be Seeing You (Knitting Factory) * 1999 - Sonomondo (Cryptogramophone) * 2000 - Marinade (Tzadik) * 2001 - Reunion: Live At The Guelph Jazz Festival (Intrepid Ear) * 2001 - Duologues (Intrepid Ear) * 2005 - Time Changes with Denman Maroney (Cryptogramophone) As sideman With Anthony Braxton *''Five Compositions (Quartet) 1986'' (Black Saint, 1986) *''Willisau (Quartet) 1991'' (hatART, 1991) With Joe Lovano *''Flights of Fancy: Trio Fascination Edition Two'' (Blue Note, 2000) With James Newton *''Binu'' (1977, Circle Records (Germany)) With John Zorn *''Spy vs Spy: The Music of Ornette Coleman'' (1988, Elektra/Musician) With Yale Strom & Hot Pstromi *'Hot Pstromi: With A Little Horseradish on the Side' (Global Village Records) *'Garden of Yidn' (Naxos World Records) *'Klezmer: Cafe Jew Zoo' (Naxos World Records) *'Dveykes (Adhesion)'(Global Village Records) References External links * Mark Dresser official site * "Speaking the language of Mark Dresser: How to make the music grow", by Steve Dalachinsky, from Knitting Factory site * Mark Dresser Interview at Allaboutjazz.com Category:Bassists